nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Kosaki Onodera
is one of the main characters of the Nisekoi series, and one of Raku Ichijō's former love interests. Background Kosaki Onodera comes from a family of pastry chefs; all of whom specialize in making and decorating candies. However, her father is missing for the most part of the series and is hinted to have his own work to deal with. Thus, Kosaki has since been living with her eccentric, hot-headed mother and feisty younger sister in their Japanese candy shop. Ironically, despite this environment, she grows up to be very timid by nature. At one point during her childhood, Kosaki became acquainted with Raku, Chitoge, Marika, Yui and Seishirō . They soon grew to be close friends with Ra in particular, whom she is infatuated with. In the day of their parting, the group proposes to give each other several keys and a locket (belonging to Raku) as a testament of their promise to meet again in the future, with the owner of the true key capable of unlocking the locket be the person Raku would marry. Kosaki would eventually receive the true key from Chitoge - whom Raku originally intended to be its recipient - after the latter overheard that the two are mutually in love and seeing their lover's mark carved on a rock. As such, Raku and Kosaki declared to each other their promise of marriage for the future. As the memories of their childhood soon fade away, Kosaki has also gone to the same middle school as her best friend, [[Ruri Miyamoto, and her love interest, Raku Ichijō. Personality Kosaki is discreet, innocent, and slightly timid. She is very kind, taking care of Raku when he is wounded or ill. Generally, she opts to think carefully before acting, as seen when she stalls her confession to Raku in consideration that he may have feelings for Chitoge. At times, Kosaki shows signs of lacking self-confidence and often needs the support of her best friend, Ruri Miyamoto. This is also proven by the fact that her younger sister, Haru, is very over-protective of her (despite Onodera being older than her). In confrontations with Raku, Kosaki initially needs encouragement from Ruri to attempt any form of contact as she lacks self-confidence around him. Kosaki works well with her classmates, possessing close friends and being the most popular girl for the boys, before Chitoge transferred and after Chitoge and Raku allegedly began dating. As the series progresses Kosaki takes strides into overcoming her timidness and instead try to be more upfront with her feelings, especially in regards to finally confessing her love to Raku. But while Kosaki retains most of her personality quirks, she has more or less matured into a strong and caring woman. Relationships Main Article: Relationships of Kosaki Onodera Appearance Kosaki has snow white skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is dark brown and shoulder-length with one long strand of hair which she keeps combed neatly to the left side of her face. Kosaki is average in height and has a thin figure. She mostly gets her looks from her mother. She has the the school uniform as most of her classmates do which is a half-sleeved or long-sleeved (depending on the season) white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck that connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt reaches around the upper thighs and is a blue-colored fabric that is accompanied by her white knee-length socks and brown slip-on shoes. Despite being seen mostly in her school uniform, her attire outside of school are a variety of blouses or dresses that are usually long and girly. Kosaki's swimming attire consist of bikinis that are usually pink and/or frilly, but for a swim meet, Kosaki wore the school's navy blue swimsuit. When she works at her family's sweets shop, she wears her uniform which consists of a light navy blue v-neck dress with short sleeves that have a small red trim on the end. The collar of the dress also has the same small red trimming. She wears a small round hat, a long white apron that reaches around the end of her dress and light black stockings. Abilities *'Natural Affinity for Animals:' Kosaki Onodera is extremely popular around the animals she takes care of. *'Genius Taster:' In contrast to her inability to cook food, Kosaki - as noted by Haru - has sensitive taste buds, and thus is greatly suited as a taster. Kosaki is always specific in describing the flavor of the food she is tasting. * Talented Decorator Kosaki proved her worth in the kitchen by being a very talented food decorator. This would also play a big role in fooling people into thinking her food is tasteful, if not edible. This skill also extends to other activies such as building sand castles at the beach. *'Cook' This ability is not confirmed but when Kosaki is contacted to check up on the wedding cake prototype, she is shown to be working alone with many ingredients surrounding her. She also becomes a good cook when she is depressed. Trivia *Although Onodera is very talented in decorating cakes, she is known to be a terrible cook. Strangely, when she is depressed the outcome of her cooking is reversed and becomes tasty. *Onodera has a picture book from the past that holds clues to who the "promise girl" really is. *The name of her candy shop is called Japanese Candies "Onodera". *She loves sculpting and is shown to be extremely talented with it; on a trip to the beach with Raku & co., she effortlessly sculpts buildings and statues out of sand. * Her favorite food is candied sweet potatoes allrecipes.com/recipe/24330/candied-sweet-potatoes/and her least favorite is konnyaku. * Her favorite's color is white and red. * She is currently the most popular character, based on the results of all three popularity polls. * Furthermore, she is the only character to have multiple versions of herself appear in the top 20 of the popularity polls. In the third poll, her main character came in first. * She is also main protagonist in Nisekoi's spin-off manga, Magical Pâtissier Kosaki-chan. * Kosaki gifted the storybook to Chitoge as 'symbol of their friendship'.Chapter 220 * Kosaki was able to become Raku's 'promised girl' if it weren't for Chitoge giving up the 'true' key to her.Chapter 221 * She is the holder of the 'true' key said to be able to unlock Raku's pendant, signifying her as the 'promised girl'. *While visiting the beach, Kosaki is seen building a sand castle that references the Attack on Titan series. References Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs